Dear Kaito
by NatsumiShi4
Summary: Miku is a young woman who is feeling unfulfilled in her marriage and just life in general. One day at an antique store she finds a letter in an antique vanity table that spurs her on a quest to find the person who wrote the letter or the person she wrote to, a man named Kaito. On the journey she might find out more about herself and even solve a murder case. Rated T for cussing.
1. Miku

**A/N: The first thing I'm doing in 2019 is writing a new fan fiction rip I wish I had a life. Also this is not a Miku x Kaito story so to those that came here thinking it was I'm very sorry to disappoint you.**

* * *

When I went to visit my sister in Tokyo for Christmas she wanted to go to an antique store because one of her coworkers got a vanity table at an antique store that according to her was just adorable so she wanted one too. So after lunch on my second day in Tokyo Luka, her husband Gakupo and I headed to an antique store. The place smelled old and at least 50% of the things sold there were just old dishware. The first store was a dud so we went to a second one, the second store was practically the same thing but when we got to the back there was a vanity table. It was wood and painted in a pretty blue color that had faded over time, but still I was captivated by the color. I thought this would be what she wanted but Luka started to observe it and I could tell she didn't like it very much. I started to observe it wondering what Luka didn't like about it.

"The paint is chipped and the mirror is murky, I'd have to paint it white and probably replace the mirror. With that much effort I might as well just get a new one. Yuiko said she didn't have to do anything to hers." Luka complained.

"I like the color," I said as a bent down to open the bottom drawer. When I opened the drawer inside there was a letter in a similar blue color to the drawer, if I wasn't so close to drawer I might not have noticed it. It immediately captured my attention so when Gakupo and Luka were facing away from me and talking I put the envelope in my purse.

"Let's go to one more antique store for now, Miku is gonna have to head back to the apartment to get her stuff soon," Gakupo told Luka.

"Alright," Luka said and we left the store, the letter was on my mind but I decided I'd open it up when I was on the 6 hour train ride back to Akita.

At the final antique store Luka found one with the mirror not messed up and the paint was chipped but she didn't mind because Gakupo convinced her she could use it for an opportunity to customize something how she wanted it. Gakupo stayed behind to set up a payment and shipment plan for the vanity and Luka brought me back to their apartment so I could grab my overnight bag. Gakupo met us at the station and both wished me goodbye and safe travels as I boarded.

I sat down next to a window and as quickly as a spoiled child on christmas I dug into my bag and opened the letter I had plucked (perhaps shoplifted?) from the antique drawer. The handwriting was beautiful and I smiled when I saw the sunlight hit the glitter of the gel pen and made the note shimmer like it was some magical artifact probably of the early 2000's. No more observing it's time to read this thing!

 _Dear Kaito,_

 _I'm glad you didn't fail your first semester of collage! :D I can't wait for you to return next week for summer break! A new ice cream place opened up near the station, I will meet you at the station then we can go together._

 _While you are here we should also go shopping, I'll point things out to you and you do the same because I need to know what to get for your birthday! Point something out that I can ship to you. Last year I just treated you for ice cream, I would do the same for you this year if I could but I probably will be busy at the shop, also I'm the girl friend so I should be the one getting treated! :(_

 _I'm not actually mad… I really love you and just want to see you again. I will come join you when my grandma passes but until then I must help my parents run the shop… This shop where we met._

 _I hope this letter finds you well and if it arrives after you get here then whoops! I'll just fill you in :)_

 _With Love, Miku_

I gasped when I read the last part, this letter was written by a girl with the same name as me. My first thought was that this means the vanity belonged to Kaito the boyfriend she wrote to but when I turned the envelope around there were no stamps and no address. She must have forgotten to send this. It definitely was interesting but I shoved it back into my bag and began to play on my phone. But the letter was still in the back of my head as I played Pokemon Shuffle. It was in the back of my head when my husband Dell picked me up from the station and drove us back to our apartment. It was in the back of my head as I laid on our bed, naked and struggling to go back to sleep. I decided I would bring it with me when I met up with Rin and Len for their birthday.

Finally the 27th rolled around and I met up with the twins in the afternoon. They were my classmates in college and are really the only people outside of my family and Dell that I still hang out with. For their 22nd birthday since they don't really speak with their parents anymore I offered to take them out on their birthday and pay for everything. First we went to karaoke where we song every Disney song that was on the system and the arcade where Rin was so close to getting a strawberry plush and after a lot of frustration Len pulled his hand up into the machine to grab it by it's tag, Rin and I covered his back to make sure he wasn't seen but I'm sure all of our giggling the two of us did probably made us suspicious. Finally we headed to our favorite ramen joint where Rin and Len who probably wanted to torture me order the shops most expensive ramen. When I realized that the twins were squeezing every penny out of my wallet I decided get myself the $20 tonkotsu ramen and damn was it good! As we had started to finish up our food I finally told the pair about my experience at the antique store the prior day and showed them the letter.

"Miku isn't an uncommon name but damn is it crazy that you found a letter from a girl with your same name," Len said. "Know any Kaitos?"

"Uh one of my neighbors twins is named Kaito does that count?" I said jokingly referring to the neighbor who has toddler twins named Kaito and Nagisa.

"Doesn't count," Rin said holding her hands up in an x motion. "Now that I think of it do we even know any Kaito's? Is that even a common name?"

"We went to high school with a Kaito," Len said with a shrug. But of course just knowing people named Kaito isn't a lead.

"Back on topic, this letter is still bothering me! I wanna return it to this girl and see if she's still dating Kaito, and it'd be one hell of a story to tell friends right? I met another girl named Miku and she lives on the other side of Japan and we met through a letter I found in an old drawer."

"Then you'll probably need to buy that dresser," Rin said.

"But it's was like $200 and Dell has been getting on my case lately about how I'm always wasting money on clothes and cd's, and he definitely won't be happy with how much you hellions made me spend today."

"Well Dell and you both make decent money, talk to him and then try not to buy anything excessive for a month or two to make up the difference," Rin suggested. "Plus those places usually have payment plans for their more expensive stuff right? Just set up a payment plan."

"Yeah I guess I can do that… But I definitely can't afford to take any more time off until Luka's birthday which is in a month so while that's not a long time away the vanity might be sold in between then," I said putting my head on the table in despair.

"I don't think you should look into it if it'll make your husband upset," Len said.

"Well she shouldn't bottle up her feelings Len! Good marriages require communication!" Rin said. "Maybe ask Luka if she'll buy it and send it you? You can send her the money and she can make sure it gets shipped to you." Rin suggested.

"That might actually work!" I said lifting my head off the table. "You're a genius kid!" I said rubbing the blonde girls head playfully.

"And if you need any online digging to find this Miku I'm your gal!" Rin said as she proudly puffed her chest, Rin knew her away around the internet and if you could major in internet stalking she'd have a PHD in the thing.

Shortly after that I paid the bill (Len had felt bad for me spending so much and insisted on leaving the tip himself) then we went our separate ways. God I hope I can convince Dell to let me buy this thing.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey I hope you guys like the first chapter of my story. I had this idea after bingeing those videos where people buy like diaries and shit off ebay. I also wanted something I guess darker? I don't know whatever happens I hope you enjoy my story! Please leave a review good or bad all is welcome here :)**

 **Until next time~**


	2. Dell

**A/N: There is a lot more cussing in this chapter than the previous one and I guess more adult stuff? Nothing graphic just implications. But here is a mini warning just in case.**

* * *

When I got home Dell wasn't there, still at work. I knew he would probably be home soon and decided I would cook him dinner even though I already ate. I made his favorite, Oyakodon and watched TV until he eventually arrived.

"I'm home!" I heard Dell's voice boom into the apartment as the door opened. I got up and approached him to grab his coat.

"Welcome home honey," I said reaching up to give him a quick kiss. He held a convenience store bag and I peaked inside to see about 4 or 5 cups of instant ramen noodles.

"I know I told you to get something since I'd be eating with the Kagamine's but we finished early so I made you some Oyakodon," I said with a smile.

"I can smell it," Dell said sniffing the air and giving back a tired smile. He shoved the bag at me and eagerly headed to the kitchen table where I had set everything up for him. I went and sat at the table with him and looked over at the TV watching it from there. Dell happily devoured his meal and I took the bowl to the sink and began to clean the dishes. A few dishes in I heard Dell turn of the TV and soon he was by my side leaning against the counter.

"That was a nice meal, but what do you want?"  
"How did you know I wanted something?" I asked.

"Because you usually only cook my favorite meal for special occasions, if I ask for it… or if you want something," He said sighing at the last part.

"Well remember last night in the car I told you about that letter I found? Well it's been bothering me so I wanna find out who wrote it-"

"That's just a waste of time babe," Dell said with a sigh.

"Well if it goes nowhere I'll just drop it but my first clue to finding her would be that vanity table so… I wanna buy it."

"How much does it cost?"

"A little under $200…"

"No way, you practically spent that much today with the twins! I was looking at our account and even got a text about the ridiculously expensive ramen!" Dell said getting more angrier in tone as the statement went on.

"I know and if you let me buy this I won't spend anymore extra money for the new few months I swear!" Miku said.

"Fuck no. Where would we even put it?" Dell asked.

"There is definitely room for it in the office-"

"No the office is my space!" Dell said, he was seething with rage.

"I don't plan to use it! I just need to observe it some more and then we can resell it!"

"Then if you are going to re-sell it there is no point!" Dell said. He walked into his office and slammed the door, his way of showing he was done with this conversation.

I sighed and wiped the tears out of my eyes before going back to the dishes. Once the dishes were done I headed into the bedroom and put on my pajamas. I got onto netflix on my phone and watched Lilo and Stitch to calm down. A cute movie about family was just what I needed to feel better before going to bed. On the cusp of almost falling asleep I did feel Dell get into bed with me but he didn't pull me towards his big frame like he usually does. I didn't really mind tonight.

A few nights later on new years eve I had to go to a new years party Dell's company was hosting. I wore a high low red dress with matching red heels, I also put my super long hair into a bun instead of the usual pigtails and wore a pearl necklace. I was feeling like a classy bitch tonight.

As I was putting on the last bits of my make-up Dell came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Babe you're looking good tonight," Dell said with a flirtatious tone as he began to kiss my neck, his lips making more contact with the pearls than my skin.

"Thanks but can I finish putting on my makeup in peace?" I asked caressing his cheek a bit. He just gave me a little pout and walked back out into the living room. Once I was done we headed to the car and to his office. The office was nice, he works for a tech company and I know more than anyone that he loves his job but it can be demanding. He'll come home from work and still have work to do locked up in his office, and I was never allowed to bother him when he was locked up in the office nor was I allowed to go in there. When I asked why I wasn't allowed in he told me there is a lot of secret company stuff on the computer and he can't risk me messing something up in there even if I didn't mean to. I respect his wish but it does get lonely when he works so much and he only comes out for food and sex.

I on the other hand work at an elementary school teaching kids music. It wasn't the idol life I dreamed of as a teenage girl but I followed Dell to the college he wanted to go to after graduation. Then he proposed during our senior year and our wedding was only two months after graduation. It's been two years since then and I feel like nothing has changed. We fight over money, we are busy with work and we fuck.

At the party unlike Dell I didn't drink but I still started to feel unwell half way through the party, I blamed the shrimp. It seems Dell noticed and offered to call a ride to take me home.

"What about you? You're drunk and'll need a ride".

"I'll go see if Aiko will take me home and then she can take me to work in the morning and I'll bring the car back home don't worry," Dell reassured me as he pulled out his phone to get me a ride. Aiko was one of his coworkers who was almost 30, she lives super close to us and had taken both Dell and me to work before when our car was in the shop for a week. I trusted her so I just leaned into Dell for support as he called me a ride.

I got home and just stripped out of the dress. I didn't bother to put on PJ's or take of my make up I just plopped onto my bed in my underwear and passed the fuck out.

When I woke up again it was a little past 3 am. I did get up and go to the bathroom to wipe off my makeup. I was also really cold so I put on some PJ's. When I was going to head back to my room I saw a small light under Dell's office door, I thought he left the lamp on in there and saw no signs of him being at the house. _If he's not here then there is no harm, right?_

I slowly opened the door only to find out I was very wrong. Dell was indeed home and he was balls deep into his lovely coworker Aiko.

Our eyes met but I quickly shut the door and headed back to my bedroom. I grabbed my phone and shoved clothes into my gym bag. Dell didn't come in.

I went to the bathroom and grabbed my toiletries and in spite I took all of our toilet paper as well. Dell didn't come in.

I sat in the living room in tears and called a car to take me to Rin and Len's apartment. Dell didn't come in.

Once I got a text saying the car was outside I walked over to Dell's office and tried to open the door again to say I was leaving. It was locked. Leaning my ear against the door I could even hear them panting.

"Horny asshole…"

I walked over to the kitchen table and took my ring off and left it on the table. I then put my shoes on and headed out the door.

Rin answered the door and was defiantly shocked to see me, my eyes all puffy. Regardless she welcomed me into her arms and pet my hair before Len came over and suggested we get inside out of the cold. Rin pulled out a futon and let me sleep on it once I had stopped crying. The next morning when I woke up I explained the whole story to the two.

"What a great way to start the new year," Len joked which got him a harsh glare from Rin.

"Don't listen to Len, this is all that whores fault!" Rin said

"Are you referring to Dell or the coworker?" Len asked.

"Both of them!" Rin said anger etched on her face.

"Well you can stay here as long as you want Miku, your school is on the way to my work I can drop you off to work," Len offered.

"No I'm gonna get some time off and go looking for the other Miku," I said determinately, cereal still in my mouth and a bit of milk spewing out like spit.

"I thought you said you couldn't get time off," Rin asked.

"I'll tell my boss it was a family emergency. And I still have days off but I was gonna use them for an anniversary Kyoto trip which I am NOT going on now!"

"Fair enough," Rin said as she cleaned the table of my mess.

"Miku I really don't think you should go on a spur of the moment trip because of what happened, maybe you should drop this whole thing," Len suggested with a sigh.

"No way!" I slammed my hands on the table. "For years I've just been the obedient daughter, the submissive wife, the passive friend who puts everyone else before her and I'm tired of it! I wanna do something for myself!"

I guess Len gave up fighting me on the issue and after I had calmed down I called my boss and told him I'd need a week off work after break ended because I had to rush to Tokyo to help my sisters husband who got in a traffic accident (sorry for using you in my like Gakupo). Then I asked Rin to take me back to my apartment where when I arrived the first thing I noticed was that my wedding ring was still on the table where I left it.

I got my suit cases and began to pack most of the things I cared about. I owned a lot of clothes and CD's, they were all just spur of the moment purchases I probably made to fill that void in my life Dell had left throughout our marriage. Honestly when I stopped crying last night I did think about how I did see this coming but I just didn't want to think about his infidelity until I saw it with my own eyes. Once I was all packed I wrote a note for Dell that I would be going on a little trip and he could sell anything I left at the apartment (including my wedding and engagement rings) to make up for however much money I ended up spending. And I signed it "From your future ex-wife, Miku".

When I got back to my apartment I called Luka and told her everything that happened and asked if I could stay at her place for a night or two because I wanted to go to the antique shop in Tokyo. Luka was fine with me coming over and offered to treat me to sushi or something to make me feel better. Early the next morning Len drove me to the station and both twins saw me off.

"Good luck on your search Miku! If you need me to find anything just call me!" Rin said after giving me a big hug.

"Travel safe and tell the second Miku we said hi if you meet her," Len said almost as if he was telling a joke as I began to board the train. We all waved to each other as the train left the platform then I sat down in my seat and anxiously stared out the window for probably 80% of my ride to Tokyo. Luka was the only one to meet me at the station since Gakupo was at work. The first thing we did when I arrived was head back to the antique store from before which when we got there I was beyond relieved to see the vanity was still there. Luka went to get a worker and asked him if they had any info on where the vanity originated from. The man went back and all he was able to tell us was that it was one of a handful of pieces that were brought from an antique shop that closed down a few years ago in Hokkaido. I had a friend that lived in Hokkaido so I decided that would be the next stop on my trip. He told us the name of the antique store and I was gonna buy it and ship it to Rin and Len's apartment originally (I had asked beforehand they were fine with it) but Luka stepped in and offered to buy it and have it shipped to her apartment.

After we bought it we headed back to the apartment and when Gakupo got off of work he brought ingredients to make a hot pot dinner. I was exhausted after dinner was over so a fell asleep with a warm belly and an anxious mind waiting for the Vanity that would be delivered the next day.

The next afternoon the delivery men brought the vanity up to the apartment and to Gakupo's silent annoyance one of them tried to flirt with Luka. Luka has always been told for as long as I remember that she's pretty and should be a model. Everyone that has ever been close to her just gets used to her being scouted and flirted with. After the delivery men left Gakupo held Luka close and gave her a kissing attack which made her giggle. I could hear them but I was more occupied observing the vanity. I opened the drawers again, I looked at and felt every edge then when I went to look at the back of the vanity I found something carved in the back, it was a name. Zatsune Miku. Seeing a name so similar to my maiden name made me shiver but still I quickly picked up my phone and was shocked to see the first result.

 _18 YEAR OLD ZATSUNE MIKU FOUND TIED TO A TREE. DEAD._

* * *

 **A/N: Hello gamers let me know if you liked this chapter and if it should get an M rating. I don't think it should but I've had issues in the past with this kinda shit. I don't think I'll go graphic in any topic I talk about like sex or murder if I do there will at least be a warning.**

 **Also sorry it was kinda rushed at the end? It's 1am I wanna go to bed. (As of Jan. 21st all the inconstant POV's and sentences that just straight up didn't make sense have been fixed for the first 2 chapters)**

 **Subscribe to Pewdiepie~**


	3. Haku and Neru

**A/N: Sorry this was published later than I intended. I went on a cruise then went like back to school and work and also got sick for my 4 day weekend :( Anyway enough of my bitching I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **P.S. Haku is in this story but she isn't related to Dell in this story at all she's just a high school friend of Miku's.**

* * *

I was shocked with what I found. There were a few Miku Zatsune's on facebook but I had a sinking suspicion that the most popular Miku Zatsune I found was the one who had died.

This girl probably lines up best with the few things I knew about the author of the letter. She grew up in a small town near Hokkaido and her body was found in the woods right outside of said town. The parent's refused to release many personal details of her life but there was one article I found saying her boy friend joined the search for her body but it didn't list his name and there were some pictures of crowds holding signs and candles and holding group prayers for the young girl but I had no clue what this guy looked like so I couldn't point to just any young fellow in the crowd and determine that was Kaito. If this girl was the same then she was not an early 2000's teenager like I expected, in fact she was only a year older than me and passed during my senior year of high school. I showed the letter to Luka and Gakupo and just in case we looked into the Miku Zatsune's on facebook. The dead Miku did have a facebook but when we looked in her friends we found no Kaito and when we looked in the friend lists of all of her friends there was only one Kaito we found but he seemed to be someone's grandfather so I'm assuming that this was indeed not who this 18 year old girl was dating. A different Zatsune actually did have one photo with someone who wasn't tagged but she said "At the Zoo with Kaito" but this "Kaito" was a woman with a lot of personality so we assumed it might have been a type with the kanji. I did leave a comment about the message and the woman confirmed she meant to type "Kairi" and not "Kaito". The final thing we did to confirm who wrote this letter after Gakupo read and analyzed it he suggested we look up the town where the dead Miku lived and see if there was or had been an ice cream shop near the station because that was the only defining characteristic for where she was at the time of writing this letter. When we looked it up we found an ice cream parlor that was still there and according to some research I asked Rin to do the shop did open only 2 months before Zatsune's disappearance.

So everything we have was Miku Zatsune was a teenage girl who went missing on July 17th and her body was found 3 days later on July 20th. She had been hit over the head and stabbed 9 times in the chest. The last place she had been seen alive was at her home, she went to bed early after dinner because according to her mom she wasn't feeling great. The next morning the girl and her phone had disappeared. Her phone was actually in the yard of the house and after a long search her body was found 3 days later at 5 am by a hiker. She was tied to a tree and someone carved an x over her head with whatever knife the killed used to kill her since the x had dry blood on it. It was a horrific case so now my focus shifted from finding Miku to finding Kaito.

"It'd be cool if you can figure out who did it," Luka suggested. It did sound cool but I don't think I'm really smart enough to solve and unsolved murder case.

The first thing I did before observing the vanity was actually ask Rin if she could find a way for me to get in contact with the owner of the antique shop the vanity was originally sold to. Rin found the facebook of the previous shops previous owner, Teto Kasane. and I sent the woman a message on facebook. Only later into the evening did I finally get a response.

 _Miku Hatsune: Hello I wanted to acquire about one of your antique store pieces I bought in Tokyo, do you think you could help me out?_

 _Teto Kasane: I can try depending on what the question is :)_

 _Miku Hatsune: Ah thanks for responding! I bought a blue vanity, do you know anything about who sold it and if they sold anything else?_

 _Teto Kasane: Ah that would be in the files I have locked up in storage T-T Ted and I need to look through the files anyway do you think you could send me a picture of the piece and I can see what I find?_

 _Miku Hatsune: Yes I can send a picture, do you want any help I am actually on my way to Hokkaido to visit a friend there :3_

 _Teto Kasane: Ah let me discuss with my husband, will you tell me when you are here?_

 _Miku Hatsune: Sure!_

After that conversation I texted my friend Haku. I may only hang out with a few people but I still frequently message Haku, my friend from high school but she moved to Hokkaido to go to college there and we hadn't seen each other in person since then. I texted her and told her everything that was going on and asked if I could stay with her. She had to ask her roommate Neru if it was okay if I crashed on their couch for a few days and she agreed so I bought a train ticket for early that morning and found myself quickly packing again to head to the next destination on my search.

Gakupo didn't wanna get up so early so the next morning it was Luka who brought me to the train station. We arrived earlier than expected so the two of us just sat in front of the track and waited for the train in silence.

"Miku… I… I'm sorry," Luka suddenly said breaking the silence.

"Sorry for what?" I asked tilting my head in confusion.

"I feel like this is my fault," She said looking down at her hands in her lap.

"What is your fault? I don't understand…"

"I should have been a better sister, I left you alone with our mother just because I wanted to escape and you had to find someone to help you escape… and that blew up in your face," Luka put her head in her hands.

"Oh Luka you don't have to blame yourself for that!" I put my arm around my sister. "Honestly you are much so much stronger than me, all that time mom was hard on me you came to my defense but while I was sad when you were gone… I was happy that you were happy. I am weak, I needed someone to save me but not anymore. I'm gonna save myself."

After a brief pause Luka put both her arms around me and brought me into an embrace.

"You are stronger than you think Miku, just stay safe for me m'kay?" I could hear Luka was holding back tears. I returned the embrace and found myself wanting to cry too, especially since I wasn't expecting a heart to heart with my sister this early in the morning.

Soon we heard the train and the announcement to board. I grabbed my suitcase and waved goodbye to Luka as I boarded the train.

Even though I took a bullet train to Hokkaido I still felt like the ride was too long, but maybe I was just anxious because my hunt had begun.

When I arrived at the station the tall and beautiful Haku wasn't hard to find. She held up a sign with my name on it and looked nervous, it looked adorable to me.

When she spotted me she ran up and gave me a hug, her boobs were uncomfortably in my face because of our height difference but I was also so happy to see her that I didn't say anything and just returned the hug. When we left the station Haku's roommate was waiting outside which was a surprise to me.

I came up to her and she gave me a handshake. "Hey I'm Neru Akita, I work at the hospital with Haku," I could only think of how short Neru was as she spoke to me, she might even be smaller than Rin!

We followed Neru to the parking garage and happily spoke as Neru led us to her car. When I saw she was driving a yellow beetle I almost lost it. I had to cover my mouth to stifle my giggles when the tall Haku got into the front seat of this clown car.

In the car on the way to they girls apartment I sent Teto another message saying I was in Hokkaido. She sent me her phone number and address and told me to call her when I was on my way. I was surprised she so willingly gave me this info. Also it was pretty close to Haku's apartment. When we got to the small apartment Haku let me change in their one room. When I went in there was just one mattress on the floor. I tried not to think about this too much while I changed out of my casual outfit into a long skirt and sweater.

I exited the room and in the corner of my eye I saw Haku and Neru scoot away from each other on the couch when they heard the door.

"Just text me when you are on your way back Miku," Haku said with a sweet smile as I headed to the door to put on my old white tennis shoes.

"Alright I will, thank you both again for letting me stay!" I said with an awkward bow as I left the apartment.

I shot Teto a text saying I was on my way. The hunt for Kaito begins.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm still kind of sick (also my legs are sore? Even though I haven't been out of bed for like 3 days?) so I kind of rushed this chapter ending. Or maybe I shouldn't use my health as an excuse for being a bad writer? ¯\\_(ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Also to anyone that doesn't know a beetle is a tiny car and I just decided to make Neru being tiny a joke? I don't know if this chapter feels like someone who has a fever wrote it but if it does that is because I have a fever and I wrote it. God I'm going on a tangent just please review!**


	4. Teto and Ted

**A/N: Wow long time no update! I didn't forget about this story but a lot was happening in my life. I will go into more detail at the bottom. Explaining myself is too much text to start this chapter though.**

* * *

I put my hand up to call a taxi, it was cold outside and while one hand was in my pocket the other up in the air was numb. Once I shuffled into a taxi and gave the driver the address I warmed rubbed my hands together to warm them up. I was fidgety that whole ride, I was nervous now that I was on my way to meet this woman. She was very open with giving me her address and I knew nothing about her, plus this could be a dead-end in my search and if it is what should I do? While I was rubbing my hands together with anxious thoughts the taxi pulled to a stop. I paid my fare and quickly got out of the taxi. He had taken me into a quaint little neighborhood of townhouses, the house he stopped in front of was red and seemed to be two stories. I checked the message and looked up at the door, the number was the same. I slowly climbed the steps to the front door and after taking a deep breath to calm my sudden anxiety I rang the doorbell. I immediately heard the sound of a small dog barking and a woman yelling "Quiet baby!"

The door opened, I was relieved that this was indeed the middle-aged, red-headed woman from the profile picture. She held a toy poodle in her arms and had a big smile on her face.

"Hatsune-san right?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yes but you can just call me Miku…" I said returning the smile.

"And you can call me Teto!" The woman said while gesturing for me to come in.

"I made some tea let's chat for a bit and then we can go up to the office and go through the files," Teto told me as she locked the front door and put the little dog on the ground. She went into the kitchen to fetch the tea and I just sat stiffly on her couch taking in the colorful interior design of this house. When she came back into the living room she poured us both a cup of tea.

"So Miku, mind if I ask why you wanted to out about who sold it?" Teto asked.

I stiffened a little more, I didn't want to tell Teto about how I was trying to track down one person through the vanity so instead, I did the best I could to pull a story out of my ass.

"I wanted to start collecting vintage furniture and this vanity was so cute and I wanted to see if perhaps it was a part of a bedroom set."

"Okay! That vanity you sent me was a very pretty color, I wish I had a better memory but I couldn't tell you off the top of my head what anything I sold in that shop looked like," Teto said as she poured herself another cup of tea.

"Why did the store close down?" I inquired.

"Well it used to be run by my father, then he passed away and I inherited it but my husband was finishing medical school and the store was already struggling before my father died so after a year of running it I had no choice but to sell the place." Teto sighed. "I miss the place even though running it was stressful."

"I could imagine it was very stressful, and I'm sorry for your loss," I said. "And is your husband a doctor now?"

"Thank you and yes he is! You probably passed the Sapporo Hospital Ted works at on the way here."

"I did! My friend that I'm staying with is actually a nurse there," I told her.

"How nice!" She responded with a smile. After that the small talk continued until the tea was all gone.

"Chatting is nice and all but we should start looking through those files," She took me upstairs where the two bedrooms were, the guest bedroom had a bed shoved in the corner and there were a bunch of boxes on the floor and a computer set up in the corner.

"Before we start mind doing a favor for me?" she asked as she picked up a box from the desk.

"Of course."

"Can you put your phone in this box? I can't let you take pictures of people's personal information, I do not assume that's what you want but I don't know you well and would prefer to not be dragged into something illegal. Having your phone away from you would give me comfort," she said.

"I can do that," I said taking my phone out of my pocket and putting it in the box. She smiled and put the box back on the desk. We then started to go through the boxes.

We had to find the papers for the vanity because the papers would say if the sellers of the piece had sold anything else. I was actually looking through these files for the reason Teto made me give up my phone (Sorry Teto). I wanted to find the personal info of the parents, preferably I want an address but a phone number would be fine too. After spending way too long sorting through the boxes I found the paper I was looking for! It wasn't for the vanity but I think it was related. There was a paper about a dresser that was sold and the picture showed the same blue color as the vanity. The most crucial information was the name of the seller, Reina Zatsune. That was her mother! Reina sold a vanity, a bed frame, and a nightstand with the dresser. I then saw an address which I kept chanting in my mind.

I showed the file to Teto and soon we found the other files including the one for the vanity. Teto decided to call the locations the other items were sold off to so I could if they were still available. I got my phone back as Teto made the calls. I sat on a couch and texted Rin the address I memorized. I knew she would be at work right now so I'd have to wait for a few more hours for her to do more digging for me, but I could wait. I let out a sigh of relief as I hit send, my search had not come to a screeching halt. As soon as the sigh left my lips I heard the door unlock and the dog began to bark again. I turned my head to see a man with long red hair in a ponytail and doctors apparel come in. He looked tired but still had a warm smile on his face as he pet the dog. Soon Teto rushed into the room.

"Welcome back Ted! I'll start making lunch in a minute I need to finish my calls, that sweet Hatsune girl is here you guys can chit chat!" Teto said. She gave her husband a quick smooch as she ran to the kitchen to finish her phone calls. Seeing the smile full of love Ted gave Teto really stung but I didn't say anything. Ted gave me a hello as he sat down on a nice recliner next to the couch.

"Teto told me a bit about your search, did you find what you wanted?" Ted asked.

"Yes and your wife has even been kind enough to call the locations for me about the whereabouts of the rest of the items I was looking for," I said neglecting to mention I probably didn't need those locations. I had to keep up the act however so I kept a smile on my face.

We made general small talk, I asked him about Haku and Neru and he did indeed know them, working with them occasionally. Teto finished the calls and put together some leftovers to make us some lunch. She didn't have to make me anything but she insisted and soon just came out with enough oyakodon for the three of us.

"So the nightstand and dresser were sold but the shop near Kyoto has the bedframe still. The guy said it's not in very good condition… still, I sent you the contact info you can try to get it shipped close to you if you think you still want it. Sorry, that's the best I could do."

"It is fine, you have been beyond helpful Teto! I may not have found the pieces I wanted but I gained a new friend," Miku said with the most sincere grin she could muster. Teto beamed back.

"You're right. If you're ever in town again and need something you should let me know!" Teto offered in full sincerity.

"Alright."

We finished lunch and as soon as we were done Ted went to crash after a long ass shift. We had a pleasant conversation for about 2 hours before I decided I should go back to Haku's apartment. When I got back Neru was the one to let me in, she had just gotten back and immediately went to take a nap in the pairs shared bedroom so I was left to my own devices in the living room while Haku was still at work. Eventually Rin texted me saying she was on her way home and we had a lot to talk about. I was confused but around an hour later I got a call from Rin.

"We have really hit the jackpot! I looked up that address at work and you know the first thing that popped up? A house and pet sitting job for Reina and Mitsunari Zatsune!" Rin said excitedly.

"Holy shit are you for real?" I asked my friend.

"Of course! Why would I falsely get your hopes up? Anyway I got you the position under the name Ring Suzune, I thought maybe they'd reject the application of a girl with the name of their dead daughter," Rin explained.

"Fair enough but why that name?" Rin asked.

"Welllllll I got my lovely journalist girlfriend Gumi to send you an intern badge for her company. The default name in the system is Ring Suzume, and don't worry it's not super illegal!" Rin said.

"Reassuring," I said a little lifeless. First Teto and Ted, now Rin and I even think Neru and Haku have something going on even though they never explicitly told me anything. It was starting to hit me that I was a soon to be a divorcee. Rin could hear my enthusiasm fading.

"Miku you alright? Do you not want to stop searching?" Rin asked.

"No I still wanna find him, I'm just kind of getting affected by all the lovey-dovey people around me," I sadly admitted.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad, but hey when you find Kaito maybe he'll be just as sad as you!" Rin said trying to cheer me up. "Oh and maybe you guys can fall in love! Win-win!"

I gave a morbid laugh as she tells me she'll send me all the stuff I need to print out for my undercover roll in the small town of Crypta.

Tomorrow I'll be in that town where Zatsune Miku lived and died. Will her ghost be there haunting me? Is all of this really worth it?

Honestly it is too late to worry about that now, I'm getting closer to Kaito and perhaps even closer to the truth of this whole tragedy.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey I finally updated this story, now I got to work on all my other stories haha… I had lost some inspiration to write this story and than after my classes finished last semester I became busier at work, had cosplays to make for two big summer cons and finally moved out! My friends and I have an apartment near my college so I've been busy with moving, school and all that jazz. Hopefully I'll start updating some other stuff and have even been working on 2 new stories! Thanks for being understanding and please leave some feedback on this new chapter please UwU**


	5. Tei

**A/N: Hey it's been a while lol, this fic is over a year old and we only have 4 chapters? So sorry about that, 2019 just… wasn't my year lol. It was especially bad at the end of the year. I don't wanna go into depth on my mental issues but I've made adjustments in my life, gotten some help, and have made some really supportive friends in this new year that have pushed me to write more. That is the only positive thing I can say about 2020 tho Jesus this year has gone to shit so fast lol. I hope you are all staying safe and healthy though! Anyway enjoy this very late update lol.**

* * *

I was starting to get sick of trains. I was traveling so far from home, and as much as I had tried to stop thinking about him I couldn't stop myself from wondering what Dell was doing. Is he at work right now? Has he brought Aiko into our bed? He hasn't tried to contact me since I left. I should have realized sooner he never really cared about me. _God Miku you are such an idiot._

I fiddled with my intern badge as I stared into space. I began to take note of my reflection in the window. My hair was up in pigtails like usual, what a childish style. I stopped messing with my badge to let my hair down. My long teal hair flowed all around me and I took some of it in my hands when this is all over maybe I'll get a haircut.

As I was lost in my thoughts I suddenly heard the conductor over the speakers, my platform was approaching. I grabbed my suitcase and purse and once the train pulled up at the stop I scurried off. I had to catch a taxi from the station to get to the Zatsune household. The taxi took me through the small town, the town where Zatsune Miku lived her life. I passed the high school Zatsune Miku attended, I saw a mother and daughter exit the ice cream parlor. The taxi then pulled into a neighborhood of cookie-cutter houses before stopping in front of one house in particular. I already saw a couple packing things into their car, Miku thanked the driver while handing him her payment. I then timidly stepped onto the driveway. The woman quickly noticed my presence and waved me over to where she was standing. The woman had a black bob cut, she looked fairly young but getting close I realized she was hiding her age behind a mountain of makeup. Her husband had short blonde hair that was starting to turn white and tired eyes the color of blood. He didn't really look my way as he hazily packed his belongings into their blue minivan.

"You're Ring, right? Thank you so much for house sitting! Do you mind if we pay you after the trip? We wanna make sure you don't steal anything," The woman dropped all this on me suddenly.

While normally this would be a huge red flag I wasn't here for the money. I just responded with a smile "Sure ma'am I don't mind!"

"Thank you! You are a lifesaver! Come inside let me give you a quick rundown on everything then we gotta go." Mrs. Zatsune grabbed my arm and dragged me into the house. Inside the living room, a toy poodle was sleeping on the couch.

"This is Snowy, she naps a lot so hopefully won't be high maintenance for you. You must be up at 6 o'clock so you can give her medicine." She thrust a pill bottle into my hands. "Just put some peanut butter on your hand and bury the pill inside. She'll lick it right up. You also need to refill the automatic feeder every..."

I just took mental notes of everything I was supposed to do before a key was plopped into my hands.

"Thank you again! We couldn't get any neighbors to housesit for us, they refuse to come over anymore," Mrs. Zatsune said with a sigh. I had a feeling I knew why...

"Have a safe trip ma'am," I said as she walked towards the entryway.

"Thank you, don't get into too much trouble!" Mrs. Zatsune gave one last wave before walking out the door. I waited until she heard the car leave the driveway before walking over to the couch and plopping down next to the sleeping dog. I began to absentmindedly pet Snowy while letting out a tired sigh. While I should go out to do some digging in town I was exhausted. I decided to just call Rin letting her know I arrived safely and go to bed. A futon had been set up for me in the living room, I wasn't allowed into any of the rooms (a rule I would probably break later). Once my body hit the futon I was out almost immediately.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning to give Snowy her medicine. Once that was done I decided to treat myself to a cup of coffee to energize me for the day. That coffee break was my only time to relax because soon after I began my hunt to find Miku Zatsune's bedroom. I opened every door I could find in the house. I found the master bedroom, 2 bathrooms, an office… and finally for the final room when I tried to open the door it wouldn't budge. Upon closer inspection I soon noticed that the doorknob to the room was different from every other doorknob in the house and this particular doorknob had a key on it. Fan-freaking-tastic!

This was either Zatsune's room or a storage closet. I assumed the former was true because usually when a child dies the parents will leave the room untouched. Maybe the room was dismantled however if the parents were involved in her death? I doubted it but I guess I would just have to find the key to figure it out. However as I began to look around for the key Snowy started to get in my way, with a very expectant look in her eyes.

"You have food in the food bowl already, what do you want?" I asked the dog.

She is a dog so she probably didn't understand what I had said, but her eyes had moved away from me and were looking towards something. When I followed her line of sight I saw a leash hanging up next to the front door.

"Do you wanna go on a walk?"

"BARK!"

I took that as a yes and hurried to get dressed so we could go out. Her tail began to wag rapidly as I grabbed the leash and attached it to her collar and soon we were out.

I wondered if I should head to town while we were out. That idea was kind of ruled out as I walked around the neighborhood. The few neighbors who were out would look away when they could tell I was looking in their direction. In the corner of my eye I saw two old ladies whispering to each other as they looked at me. People probably recognize Snowy as the Zatsune family dog so taking him into town as I ask questions about the dead teen probably wouldn't be wise. As soon as our walk was done I grabbed my fake reporter ID, made sure Snowy had food then began to head to town.

I had to use google maps to find my way to the high school Miku went to. It was a holiday so while there were no students at school there was a buzzer in the front so I pressed it hoping some staff would be there.

"Hello?" A high pitched voice cackled through the old device.

"Hello, I am Ring Suzume with Voca Press. I am here to write an article about the Zatsune murder case. My supervisor Gumi Megpoid said she would call in and I should be allowed to view your yearbooks here since they are considered public record." I was just repeating what Gumi told me to say when I called her earlier.

"Yes, we did get a call from Ms. Megpoid earlier… Let me unlock the door. You can come into the front when you hear the click."

I waited a few moments when I heard a click coming from the front door. I opened it and there were two doors, one that led to the rest of the school (and was probably locked) and a smaller one that led to a front office.

I walked in and I could see a young-looking woman at the front desk gathering some yearbooks.

"You can't take pictures of the inside of the yearbooks, you can't use the real names of any of her classmates but you can write down anything info you need for your article that doesn't break the first two rules," She said sweetly as she handed me 3 yearbooks. "These cover all the years Miku Zatsune was a student here. Also, this is my first year working here so you can ask me questions for your article but I probably won't be much help."

"Thank you," I said with a smile as I went to sit at a table in this little front office. I first looked in her first-year yearbook for my real target, Kaito. I know from the letter he was either in her grade or one year ahead of her. He wouldn't be younger than her nor too much older than her. I opened up her first-year yearbook, nobody older than her in her class with the name Kaito. I looked in the next yearbook for her classmates and the third-year students, no Kaito. I looked in her final yearbook, still no Kaito's.

Did he not go to this school? I know he lived in this town since the letter implied he did, did he take online school? Was he just wiped from all records for some reason? Was his name even Kaito?

I then turned my head towards the receptionist.

"Are you sure everyone is in these yearbooks? If someone never showed up for picture day would they still be in the yearbook."

"All the students should be in there. If you missed picture day they would just put your student ID photo in its place. Why do you ask?"

"I was looking for someone who might be connected to this case… Kaito. He was her boyfriend at the time and only a year older than her." I explained.

"Well... I can't look him up in the system for you because that's against the rules… maybe he went to the private school in the next town over? That school and our school do school trips together so maybe they met there? I'm not sure and you wouldn't be able to look at the yearbooks there since all their records are private."

"Okay thank you," I said, gathering up the yearbooks and handing them to the woman.

"I'm sorry we didn't have any helpful information here," the woman said. I just gave her a polite smile and said not to worry before heading out. Well, that was kind of a dead-end. I hoped the ice cream shop wouldn't be another disapointment. I put the address in my google maps before heading towards the parlor. once I arrived the place was packed, mainly with teenagers. I shuffled into the packed little building and got in line to order. In my slight annoyance, I found myself behind two teenagers lovingly holding hands. One had pure white hair and multicolor eyes while the other one had white hair with a black streak. I had to wait behind these two for what felt like forever until finally it was my turn to order. Once I had my mint chocolate chip cone in hand I found a quiet little place to sit while I ate.

My initial plan was to wait for the rush to die down and ask some employees for any information they had about Kaito. It would probably seem strange but really I had no plan coming into this town. I was going into this whole crazy scheme relaying on luck. Thankfully my luck hadn't run out just yet as a peculiar white-haired woman walked through the door. I didn't pay her much mind at first and she didn't even look in my direction when she came in. Something important to note was that I did put my hair back in pigtails after leaving the high school. I had hoped my similarities to the deceased Miku would draw people with helpful information to me. I was just watching the line absentmindedly, waiting for it to get shorter when all of a sudden the two of us made eye contact. Her red eyes turned into saucers when she saw me. I just tilted my head in confusion as a response to her and soon she shoved her way out of line and walked out of the ice cream shop. That was strange. I knew following her would probably make things worse but her reaction to me was so suspecious I knew she would be a new lead in my search. I can't just lose her.

Behind me one of the teenagers I saw earlier scoffed and I heard them say "What a weirdo," under their breath.

"Who was that?" I turned around to ask the couple.

"That's Tei, she comes to place every time she's in town." The white-haired boy replied.

"So she's not from around here?"

"She used to but not anymore," The white-haired boy said.

"I usually see her at the cemetery," The other teenager chimed in. "Fucking weird."

"Don't be rude," the white-haired boy said as he playful punched their partners arm. I tried not to show my envy.

"That was actually my next stop," I lied as I got up out of my chair. I thanked these NPC's for the information and began to head towards the cemetery. I tried to take the less straightforward path so that I wouldn't run into that Tei woman on the way. I knew what I was doing was beyond creepy so I didn't want to scare her off.

Once I made it to the cemetery I began to look around for the woman. I hoped this was still her destination and she didn't just book it out of town. My fears subsided when I saw a familiar figure taking care of a grave. I got closer and let out a little gasp when I saw what grave she was taking care of. It was Zatsune's grave.

My gasp alerted Tei to my presence. When she looked at me her face was so white, it was like she had seen a ghost. To be honest I would have felt the same way.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. It seems we both came to visit the same grave," I said with a little chuckle, hoping to calm the girl's nerves a bit.

"Are you related to Miku?" She asked.

"Not by blood. But it seems fate has drawn me towards her case... Miku is a common enough name for our last names to be similar too." Tei listened to me with a deer in the headlights look in her eyes.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Miku Hatsune," I said.

It was Tei's turn to gasp.

"That is so crazy!" She said, her eyes were still wide but instead they were from shock instead of fear. I also saw her shoulder relax. I felt bad that I had scared her so badly but I was filled with relief as I saw her begin to calm down.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Tei... Sukone," She said. That name seemed so familiar… like I had seen it recently.

"Did you go to high school with her?" I asked.

"Yes I did, she was my best friend," Tei told me. "I moved away when I got married but I still come visit her grave as often as I can to take care of it and pay my respects."

Finally, someone that was close to Zatsune who wasn't too afraid to answer my questions! I decided not to beat around the bush any longer. She was gonna be my closet lead to finding Kaito.

"Did she have a boyfriend when she died?" I asked.

She got a bit pale again before responding, "Yes, she did… why?"

"I'll be honest with you, I found out about all of this because of a letter," as I told her this I pulled the letter out of my purse and handed it to her the faded blue envelope. She looked at me, asking with her eyes if she could read it. I gave an approving nod and she opened the envelope. I followed her eyes as they carefully read over the letter. She seemed to be retaining the information on the faded pages very slowly and had a serious look on her face while reading it. Finally, she handed the letter back to me and we were left in silence for a few minutes.

"Is your goal to give this letter to Kaito?" she asked.

"Yes."

This was followed by another silence, Tei wasn't scared this time though. Instead she was calm, eerily calm. Finally, she broke the silence with shocking information.

"I know where he is."

* * *

 **A/N: I will try not to take like half a year to update again since I am leaving my like, 4 readers, on a cliffhanger. Also I am starting to throw logic out the window. Most dog sitters don't stay at the house, I don't think the yearbooks would actually be in the public record and the school structure with the front office is set up like my American high school front office. I feel like Japanese schools don't have that structure but idk I've never been. Also if it wasn't too obvious the teenagers Miku talks to are Piko and Vflower. Someone in the RinLen/KaiMiku discord server told me to put PikoFlower content in my next chapter so I did lol.**

 **Anywho~ please leave me some reviews and I'll see you again in the next update :)**


End file.
